fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BrightXeno/SOUND DIVING
Greetings from the Phillipines! BrightXeno has been Reactivated (Though not for long), In order to share a few of my favorite songs! I'll put these in sets of four (Or in this Case, Three), And them compile them in one Main Page, This time, It's from three of my favorite series! ''REACH FOR THE STARS The reason I Chose this for number one is it is the first song in my playlist (Cheki it out it Here), It is so hyper and jolly and fast! Lyrics are so inspirative (If that is a word). And the overall feel is... Colorful! SEGA Really did a good job on picking the theme for Sonic Colors! Sonic Colors is a game about the blue blur in SPACE! (For those who know the Sonic Series since Sonic 1, this shouldn't be a surprise). More specifically, in Eggman (The Villian)'s Interstellar amusement park! He and this Fox Cub Friend Tails Befriend a strange alien race called the wisps (The Little Critters you see beside sonic in the video) Which give sonic crazy new abilites for a short amount of time (In the case for Cyan laser, a REALLY short time). It is revealed that Eggman took the wisps' homes and are using them to power his super MIND-CONTROLLING CANNON! So Sonic and Tails embark on to Five Planets (Not counting Tropical Resort and Terminal Velocity, Which are the First and Last Worlds, Respectively). And that is all that i can say without stepping into spoiler territory, So Check out the game for your self or watch a let's play! LIFE IS JUST A MIRACLE Vince is going to kill me for this, The 2nd Song within this SOUND DIVING Session is.. A Rather Gener-Questioning one, Heck, It's from a series called PRETTY RHYTHM, With a name like that, You are going to expect something girly. So... I have some explaining to do because of the series it's from, Long story short, I just came across it by accident and decided to stick around for the characters, Stories and (Possibly the main source of a few attacks I have been thinking of, Especially Mia's) Prism Jumps, but the music... I Don't have words to describe how beautiful they are! I Didn't bother to look up the english lyrics at the time of reading this (I HAVE read the english lyrics, I just didn't remember them), But by the tone of things, this ENTIRE 4 Minute display is quite inspiring, Hell, Just look at the title! Pretty Rhythm is basically a series with Ice-skating Idols called "Prism Stars" Trying to achieve a goal, The three Seasons it has (Also with a fourth season and a movie, Which I Don't know about). The first is about a young clumsy girl named (I'm So Sorry Vince! But I Have to mention it) "Aira Harune" aspiring to become a prism star after seeing a prism show, With her two friends, "Rizumu Amamiya"(I Swear, That's the name As I Remember it) and "Mion Takamine", They form the prism troop (Or is it Troupe?) "MARs" (No -yay- Sherlock where that name came from... I'll have to explain the Rest of this in a later Blog WILD FANG'' The 3rd song is the opening to a hit game, Megaman X8! The Rocking feel of this song got me on it's hooks assoon as I heard it, Though I Don't listen to it AS often, because I have so much toughts in my head that they sometime tend to overlap, So I Don't bother listen to this when I listened to something much lighter and more cheerful (It's What I assume to be a ROCK song after all), Unless the said song was the above "Life is just a miracle"... Megaman X8 is a platformer where the character only has one Letter as his name, A reploid, Which is a robot that has the capacity to think and feel like humans, is hunting down Mavericks, Reploids which have gone out of control, with his teammates Zero and Axl. So, I Guess that's all! Brightxeno, Signing out! Ciao! Category:Blog posts